Wonderful Tonight
by I Heart Idina Menzel
Summary: Elphie takes Glinda out on a date. Songfic to Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton. Elphie's POV


Who would have thought that Elphaba Thropp, the green girl, would be nervously waiting for Glinda Upland to finish putting on makeup and brushing her hair, so she could take her out on a date? No one would, but here I was, sitting on the side of my bed, and watching my girlfriend who was currently in front of the bathroom mirror. My hands were shaking and my knees felt weak, I was certain my heart was going to beat out of my chest any second now. All of this was still hard for me to believe, for one thing, me and Glinda had once been sworn enemies, and for another, she was beautiful and I was, well, green. She really doesn't need to wear makeup, I know from experience she's still perfect without it, I just wish she could see that. Finally, I see her sit the hairbrush down on the counter.

"Elphie, do I look alright?" she asked

I wanted to say so many things, but the words kept getting stuck in my throat. Sweet Oz, I have an amazing girlfriend. Eventually, I regained my ability to speak.

"You look wonderful tonight" but I know 'wonderful' doesn't even scratch the surface.

She smiles that beautiful smile that makes my heart light up with passion, and helps me stand up. I stare into her deep blue eyes, once again astounded by the fact that this beautiful creature could love me. I feel her wrap her arms around my neck, and before I know it, she's kissing me. The feeling of her soft lips against mine was too incredible to describe, and the kiss ended much too soon.

"Elphie, we should get going" she said, looking at me, and I could see love in her eyes.

I only smiled and took her hand in mine, and led her out of our room.

_**It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight**_

We've just gotten in the carriage, and I'm already nervous. Me, of all people, was going to a party, but it was more for Glinda than me. We'd been dating for a month now, and I really wanted to do something special for her. I understood how homesick she was, and I thought taking her to an authentic Gillikense restaurant would make her feel better. Before I knew it, we had arrived, stepping out of the carriage I offered my lover my arm, which she graciously accepted. We hadn't even walked inside, and already people were staring at us. No doubt, they weren't used to seeing two grown women walking hand in hand together, much less a beauty like Glinda and a green girl like me. Glinda placed her hand on my shoulder, and looks at me with concern and love.

"Do you feel alright?"

I smiled softly and replied, "I feel wonderful tonight"

_**We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."**_

I found myself staring, once again, into my girlfriend's sparkling blue eyes. Sweet Oz, I love her. And she'll never know how much, because I can't tell her how much I love her, words just can't describe what I feel when I'm around her.

_**I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.**_

I normally don't go to parties, much less drink, but tonight I did, not a lot, just enough to make my head throb. And Glinda, who was usually the social drinker, hadn't touched a drink since we arrived, and I knew it was so she could get us both back to our room safely.

"Elphie, sweetheart, we should get back to Shiz" she said, shaking my shoulder slightly. Apparently I had fallen asleep.

"You're right, it is pretty late, or early, depending on how you look at it" I said, smiling at my love.

The sky was pink with the coming morning, and I knew Glinda was just as exhausted as I was, and we used some interesting means to stay awake on the carriage ride back to Shiz. As soon as the carriage was out of sight, Glinda pulled me against her, and kissed me with passion that I felt throughout my entire body. The things this woman does to me, they're unbelievable. I returned the kiss with all the passion I possessed within me, hoping I could give Glinda all the pleasure she had given me. We exchanged a few soft, sweet kisses that each took my breath away for a second. Yet again, I look into her drop dead gorgeous blue eyes, and I see pure love and devotion in their sparkling depths…**SHE LOVES ME**, I can't understand what she sees in me, but **SHE LOVES ME**. I hand her the room keys, for I'm still trying to figure out how I earned such an amazing and beautiful girlfriend, and I don't think I can concentrate well enough to unlock the door. She giggles softly, and unlocks the door, pulling me in with her. She grins slyly at me, and I know what she wants. I want it too. We both helped each other get undressed, and then we were both in bed, making passionate love. Exhausted, I turn off the lamp beside our bed, and gently kiss her neck.

"I love you" I whisper into her ear, and I can only hope I give her as much joy as she has given me.

"I love you too, my precious Elphie" she said, and I could tell, she meant it.

Glinda Upland actually **LOVED** me, the green girl. She had called me 'her precious Elphie', and I'm glad. While I don't consider myself 'precious', at least I know I'm Glinda's girlfriend. And that's all I'll ever need.

"Glinda, you were wonderful tonight"

_**It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."**_


End file.
